


Happy Birthday Noctis

by twilieighplants



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Happy Birthday Noctis, lunafreya the cat, post Episode Ignis Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: A day late but that’s okay! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 12





	Happy Birthday Noctis

Noctis woke up with a start. 

There was something amiss as he sat up in bed. Looking around, he found Ignis had already gotten up for the day and it looked like their cat Luna was off either keeping him company as he worked or was outside in the garden chasing butterflies as per her normal, morning routine. 

Rubbing his hand down his face, he looked at the time and his eyes grew wide as 10:30 glared back at him. No wonder something felt off, he had slept in!

Throwing the blankets off in a hurry, he headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed. Ignis wasn’t going to be happy about the fact he was running late today. As he headed out of the bathroom, drying off his hair and robe lazily tied, he was greeted by Ignis Gladio and Prompto. Ignis, who was holding a tray of food in his hands, shook his head at his partner with an amused expression.

Noctis looked at his friends, a confused smile forming on his face as he quickly adjusted his robe, before looking down at the tray to see an omelette, sausage, some fruits and pancakes adorned with 3 and 1 shaped candles. 

He let out an exasperated laugh and ran his hand over his face. 

“Happy Birthday Noct!” Prompto grinned, a flash of light from his camera blinding Noctis temporarily. He needed to get that photo deleted ASAP, lest it fall into the wrong (Gladio’s) hands.

“You forgot your birthday again didn’t you?” Gladio gruffly teased, reaching over to ruffle his damp hair.

Noctis swatted at his hand before messing with his hair so it stayed out of his face. “Yeah, I did. August kind of slipped past me, when I saw how late it was, I was sure Ignis would’ve had my ass.” He laughed.

Ignis set the tray of food on his bed and moved to Noctis side to kiss his cheek, “Nonsense darling, it’s tradition to let you sleep. I’m not one to break tradition. Now, sit in the bed and let us sing Happy Birthday to you off key.” Ignis smiled fondly.

Sitting on the bed, Noctis laughed as his friends all sang him happy birthday, off key as they promised. At the end of the song, Ignis proceeded to light the candles and just a few seconds later, they were blown out.

As Noctis ate, Prompto gave him the full rundown of their plans for the day which consisted mainly of playing video games and stuffing themselves with homemade pizza, courtesy of Ignis. Gladio had to leave to pick up his presents and Ignis offered to tag along to get some ingredients for the pizza.

Listening to his friends, he wondered how quickly birthday wishes came true, because it felt like his wish, was one that kept on giving.

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but that’s okay! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
